Echange
by space1994
Summary: "Allez Tia, je suis sur que t'es pas capable de te faire passer pour moi, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.- J'accepte mais à une condition, tu dois aussi te faire passer pour moi. Le premier qui est démasqué a perdu. Si je gagne tu fait tout ce que je veux pendant un mois.- Et si c'est moi qui gagne c'est toi qui fera ce que je veux" Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.


Fic Sirius OC two shot

C'était officiel, j'allais tuer Erik. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête a ce crétin débile. Grâce a lui j'étais dans de beau drap. On était dans le Poudlard Express depuis une heure et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Les hommes sont-ils tous aussi stupides ? Et je ne parle même pas des filles. J'ai beau en être une, en ce moment j'éprouve une aversion flagrante pour les membres du même sexe.

Mais je devrais peu être résumer la situation. Je suis donc dans le Poudlard Express dans un compartiment plein de Gryffondor idiot. Vous me direz qu'est ce que les Gryffondor on de si mal ? Hé bien moi je dis qu'ils sont bruyants, exaspérant et plein d'autre chose encore et qu'en bonne Serdaigle, j'ai du mal à les supporter. Je n'ai jamais eu du mal avec Erik, qui pourtant a eu la malchance d'être trop con pour être dans ma maison. Mais il se rattrape le pauvre, et puis c'est mon jumeau alors je peux bien lui pardonner de ne pas être parfait.

_Oh Erik chéri, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant les vacances.

Je regardais avec mépris la greluche qui venait de me parler. Oui je dis bien me parler. Parce qu'actuellement j'étais travesti. Comment j'en suis arrivé là. C'est une bonne question. Je dirais juste que c'est parti d'une dispute idiote entre mon frère adoré et moi. On a commencé à se gueuler dessus et de fil en aiguille, Erik m'avait mis au défi de prendre sa place pendant l'année qui arrivait.

J'aurai pu refuser, mais voila. Avec un coup dans le nez et une légère tendance à relever tout les défie qu'on m'impose, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'accepter. Bien sur j'avais mis certaine condition. Erik devait se faire passer pour moi. Et comme on se ressemble, il avait accepté sans problème.

Ce qui fait qu'a un mois de la reprise, on s'était tout les deux enfermé dans notre chambre, pour préparer le plan d'attaque. On avait eu quelque petit problème pour tout mettre en place. Heureusement nous nous ressemblons énormément. Ce qui fait que j'avais juste à durcir mon physique et mon visage pour que le tour soit joué. Quand on est métamorphage c'est les doigts dans le nez.

Erik lui n'a pas cette chance, du coup on a du préparer du polynectar. Je dis ''on'' mais en faite c'était surtout moi qui avait tout fait. Erik est déjà content quand son chaudron n'explose pas.

Je poussais un long soupire, j'attendais que mon jumeau arrive avec impatiente. Dès qu'il pointerait son nez je le prendrais a part et on aurai une petite explication lui et moi. Ce salop m'avait caché qu'il avait une petite amie. Et croyez moi, je n'ai qu très moyennement apprécie qu'un godiche barbouiller de fond de teint me saute dessus pour me rouler une pelle.

Rien que d'y repenser j'ai envie de vomir. En plus c'était mon premier baiser.

Je me vois bien raconter à mes enfants que mon premier baiser je l'ai eu en sixième année avec Marlène Johns. La honte interplanétaire.

La pouf qui servait de copine à mon frère me tapait sur le système avec ses bavardages incessants. Merlin tout puissant qu'est-ce qu'Erik peut bien lui trouver ?

Je me levais fatigué d'entendre sa voix.

_Désolé je dois aller au toilette. Dis-je en guise d'excuse pour m'enfuir.

_Oh mon chou tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Marlène avec un sourire entendu scotcher sur ses horribles lèvres rouge pétasse.

Je restais pendant une minute figé et mon cerveau fit tilt. Ok je venais d'entrevoir la raison pour laquelle Erik sortait avec Marlène. Répugnant. Je ravalais tant bien que mal les pancakes que ma mère nous avait préparé se matin.

_Non ça ira, Marlène, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller au toilette. Dis-je d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Je battais précipitamment en retraite. Je pouvais entendre les rires des amis de mon frère. Je me précipitais aux toilettes. Et ouvrait la porte.

_Héé ! C'est les toilettes des filles, espèce de pervers !

Oups, dans ma confusion je m'étais trompé.

_Désolé…Dis-je rouge de honte.

Je ressortis et ouvrais la porte juste a coté. Ne pas regarder le mur de droite, ne pas regarder…Merde j'avais regardé. Des pissotières étaient alignées le long du mur. Manque de pot pour moi l'une d'entre elle était occupé. Je me frappais mentalement. Non tu ne dévisageras pas le type qui est entrain de pisser. J'ai dit non ! Tant pis, je jetais un petit coup d'œil. Le gars était de dos et dieu merci, je ne voyais rien. A part qu'il avait un petit cul super sexy.

Ok Tia on se reprend. Ça fait pas du tout mec de mater le cul d'un garçon. Le dit garçon était grand, de large épaule et des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés sur la nuque. Un bruit de fermeture éclaire brisa le silence de la pièce et me sortit de mon observation.

J'étais encore entrain de cligner des yeux quand il se retourna.

_Erik salut ! Alors c'était bien les vacances ?

Oh merde, je reconnaissais cette voix. C'était celle de Sirius Black, le mec le plus populaire et le plus beau de l'école. Je me raclais la gorge.

_Pas mal et toi ?

_Carrément génial, on a fait la fête tous les soirs avec James. Mais je te raconterais ce soir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. Il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.

_Content de te voir au faite.

_Hum oui moi aussi.

La porte se referma sur lui. Je m'adossais au mur les jambes tremblantes. Mon dieu est ce que je lui avais vraiment adressé un sourire béat avant qu'il ne ferme la porte ?

J'étais mal. La porte commença à s'ouvrir. Je me précipitais dans une des cabines. J'avais vraiment envie de faire pipi et en plus je devais remettre en place ''le truc''.

Une fois ma vessie soulagée, je remis en place le linge qui me servait de sexe. C'était vraiment désagréable à porter. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'allais tout faire pour gagner se pari.

Je sortis et allait me laver les mains. Je m'observais dans le miroir. J'étais grande pour une fille. Je mesurais 1m75, ce qui m'aidait à me faire passer pour mon jumeau. On avait 5 cm de différence, et Erik n'avait pas une carrure très large. On avait tout les deux des cheveux chatin et des yeux verts. Nos ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. On avait à peu près le même visage mais le mien était plus fin que celui de mon frère. Enfin était plus fin. En ce moment c'était Erik qui me rendait mon regard.

Pour arriver à ce résultat j'avais du me bander la poitrine, mettre un bout de tissu pour simuler une grosseur qui n'est pas naturellement présente chez moi. Le plus dur avait été de me couper les cheveux. J'adorer mes longue boucles et j'en avais pleuré quand j'avais du les coupé jusqu'à atteindre la longueur des cheveux d'Erik. Heureusement que je connaissais une potion qui les faisait repousser immédiatement.

Je finis par sortir des toilettes. Quelqu'un me rentra dedans.

_Pardon…

Je regardais qui venait de me bousculer.

_TOI ! M'écriais-je en même temps que lui. Ou plutôt elle. Je me relevais et entraînait Erik ou plutôt Tia dans un compartiment vide. Je me tournais pour me faire face. Quoique cet air renfrogné était une nouveauté chez moi. Je ne savais même pas que mon visage pouvait se tordre autant.

_J'en ai marre tes amis sont vraiment des trou du cul. Ils n'ont aucune conversation. Et puis franchement tu m'as bien regarder j'en ai marre de me faire passer pour toi.

_J'en peu plus de tes copines, elles arrêtent pas de glousser pour un rien. Non mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de Brian qui aurait embrasser Pam.

Nous nous sommes regardé pendant un instant. Puis nous avons rigolé. Ça faisait du bien. Je me repris en me souvenant des raisons pour lesquels j'étais en colère contre lui.

_Non mais franchement tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec cette idiote de Marlène ! J'ai pas apprécié qu'elle m'embrasse. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? Elle est débile et sa voix me tape sur le nerf.

_Je ne sors pas avec elle pour son intelligence si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de voir ma copine rouler une pelle à un autre mec.

_Je suis ta sœur débile.

_Oui mais là t'es travesti en mec.

_Pitié dit moi que je peux la larguer…

Je regardais mon frère se gratter la tête.

_Ouais, j'ai envie de le faire depuis longtemps mais je sais jamais comment faire.

Je poussais un soupire exaspéré. Les mecs franchement, faut tout faire à leur place.

_Comment sa ce passe avec Franck ?

Je rigolais, Franck était le meilleur ami d'Erik depuis la première année. Bien sur Erik s'entendais bien avec les maraudeurs mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu j'avais l'habitude de dire que Franck était la femme de mon frère.

D'ailleurs si c'était une fille, ils auraient fini marié avec plein d'enfant mais manque de peau Franck était un mec. Tout ce qu'il y a de vrai. J le sais d'expérience pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois en caleçon.

_T'inquiète, il n'y a vu que du feu. Les autres aussi. Et toi, dis moi qu'aucune fille ne l'a remarqué.

_Non mais elles pensent qu tuas tes règles.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Il poussa un soupire.

_Elles m'ont énervées avec leur bavardage. Du coup j'ai remis deux ou trois filles à leur place. Je me suis excusé, alors arrête de me regarder comme ça. Mais du coup elles en ont déduit que j'avais mes règles.

Je rigolais franchement. Heureusement pour Erik, j'étais d'humeur grognon pendant toute cette période et mes amies le savaient parfaitement.

_Je peux venir avec toi. S'il te plait. Dit-il en m'adressant un regard éploré.

Je le regardais a moitié écoeuré. C'était carrément bizarre de voir son propre visage faire une moue pareille.

_Très bien mais seulement si tu me promets de ne plus jamais faire se genre de tête tant que tu auras mon apparence.

_Tape là !

Je me dirigeais avec mon frère jusqu'au wagon des Gryffondor. Il trottinait joyeusement, tout content de revoir ses amis. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers la place que j'avais quittée un peu plus tôt. Marlène s'accrocha immédiatement à mon bras. Je la délogeais d'une secousse.

_Ecoute Marlène toi et moi c'est fini. Je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'ai jamais aimé d'ailleurs alors j'aimerais bien que t'arrêtes de me coller et que tu t'en ailles.

Elle me regarda avec des larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes. Je continuais à la regarder froidement, elle abandonna son numéro et parti en criant des insultes à mon encontre.

Un rire s'éleva pas trop loin. Je tournais la tête. C'était Sirius qui rigolait. Ses amis se joignirent a lui. Ils m'adressèrent des sourires complices. Je m'installais et Erik pris place à coté de moi.

_Tiens salut mini King. S'exclama Sirius en adressant un regard charmeur a moi, enfin plutôt a mon frère.

C'était une habitude chez lui. Il flirtait souvent avec moi et je lui rendais l'appareil parce que c'était gratifiant quand un gars comme lui vous faisais du charme. Ce n'était jamais allé plus loin.

Erik lui adressa un regard mauvais qui le surprit. Je lui donnais un coup de coude.

_Excuse là, elle est pas dans sa bonne période. Dis-je en rigolant.

Tout ceux qui nous entourait se joignirent a moi. Erik se renfrogna encore plus, il rougit et bredouilla.

_C'est…c'est faux.

Le reste du trajet se passa bien. Enfin aussi bien que possible. Les maraudeurs c'était joint à nous et nous avais raconté pas mal d'annecdot sur leur vacance. J'avais du raconter les miennes et vanter les conquêtes de mon frère. On était attablé. J'avais failli faire une boulette, Erik aussi. Nous nous étions dirigé vers nos maisons respectifs avant de nous rendre compte qu'on n'allait pas dans la bonne direction.

J'étais installé a coté des garçons, ils s'amusaient a commenté les différents premières années qui s'installais sous le choixpeau. Le directeur nous rappela les règles a respecté. Et enfin la nourriture apparu. Je me jetais sur le premier plat devant moi. Mon imitation des manières de mon frère fut satisfaisante.

Après avoir mangé comme un ogre nous sommes remonté dans notre salle commune. Je rentrais pour la première fois. La salle était grande et les murs étaient peints en rouge. C'étai assez déroutant. Il y avait une grande cheminé avec plusieurs canapés devant et des tables pour faire des devoirs. La pièce était chaleureuse et agréable. Je m'installais avec les garçons dans un des canapés.

Je me forçais à écarter les bras et les jambes. J'avais toujours eu tendance à me tenir comme mon frère mais maintenant que je devais le faire exprès c'était difficile.

_Bon commençons. James a toi l'honneur. Dit Sirius en souriant.

_Non c'était déjà moi l'année dernière. Hum Erik c'est a toi de commencer.

_Hein ?

Je les regardais sans comprendre. Ils durent le lire sur mon visage car Franck m'expliqua.

_Tu dois nous dire qu'elle fille tu prévois de séduire. Tu t'en souviens plus.

_Ah si. Euh…

Je réfléchi, voyons qui pourrait intéresser Erik ?

_Maggie, la meilleure amie de Tia. Tentais-je.

Tout le monde souris.

_Encore mais mec ça fait deux ans que tu nous dis ça et que tu ne tente rien. Rigola Franck.

Je me renfrognais. Erik ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il craquait pour Maggie. Remarque j'aurais bien été capable de le lui répéter.

_Bon a vous.

_Moi je vais tenter ma chance avec Alice. Dit Franck

_Franck tu sors déjà avec Alice. Dis je en souriant.

Un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage. Franck et Alice sortaient ensemble depuis environ 6 mois pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils se tournaient autour depuis longtemps.

_Moi je crois que je vais passer mon tour encore cette année. Déclara Remus.

_Moi c'est toujours Lily que je veux et cette année c'est sur je la ferais tomber sous mon charme.

_Tu rêves mon pauvre, elle ne veut pas de toi depuis quatre ans. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire narquois. Moi je pense que je vais tenter avec Rebecca et avec Laura.

_A d'autre Sirius, on sait tous que tu ne sors avec personne. Tu te contentes de les draguer mais tu ne t'impliques jamais.

_Que veux-tu je n'arrive pas a me décider sur quelle fille est la plus jolie.

_Lily pas de doute.

_Alice sans déconner.

Un silence plana. Puis la conversation se dirigea vers les filles qu'on trouvait canon. Je ne brillais pas, je ne me contentais pas de juger une fille seulement sur son physique et je finis par les étonner par mes propositions.

_Franchement vieux, je te plains. A ton avis tu vas devoir empêcher combien de type de s'approcher de ta sœur.

_Aucun elle n'intéresse personne. Dis-je blaser.

C'était vrai. Durant toute ma scolarité je n'avais eu aucun petit ami. Ou même aucun flirt.

Ils rigolèrent tous. Franck me tapota la cuisse et se leva.

_C'est ça. Allez on monte.

Je ne dis rien et les suivit. Ce qui était une bonne chose parce que je ne savais pas du tout ou se trouvait leur dortoir.

On débarqua dans une grande pièce ronde. Il y avait six lits. Je repérais ma malle. Je l'ouvris et sorti mes affaires. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour installer ma brosse a dent et pour me changer. Je me voyais mal expliquer au autre la raison pour laquelle j'avais un bandage et pas de pénis. Je ressortis et allait m'installer su mon lit.

Je restais bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrit a moi. Ferme la bouche Tia. Non pas de bave.

Les garçons n'avaient visiblement pas de souci de pudeur et il se déshabillait devant moi. Mon lit était juste en face de celui de Sirius et j'avais une vu magnifique de son torse musclé. Merlin se type était vraiment hot. J'en avais des bouffé des chaleurs.

Il se retourna et sourit en me voyant.

_La vue te plait ? Demanda-t-il narquois.

Je me repris et tournais le regard ailleurs. Je réprimais un hoquet de dégoût. Je venais de voir Peter en slip et franchement je m'en serais bien passer. J'étais bien parti pour faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je m'endormi le rouge au joue. Finalement je m'endormi très vite, avant tout le monde même.

Le lendemain je me levais très tôt et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche en troisième vitesse. J'avais une peur bleue d'être découverte. Surtout que je n'avais pas encore effectué les changements indispensables pour que je ressemble à mon frère. Je me concentrais. Je sentis mes jambes se transformer mes bras aussi et mon visage devenir plus masculin. Quand je me regardais dans le miroir c'était de nouveau Erik qui me regardait.

_Erik laisse nous un peu d'eau chaude.

J'ouvris la porte et restait planter là. Mon cerveau passa en mode off. J'avais devant moi un Sirius Black torse nu, ébouriffé et endormi. Il était a la fois sexy et craquant. Je rougis violement et me poussait pour le laisser passer. Je descendais dans la salle commune pour attendre Franck.

Il arriva trente minutes après. J'étais entrain de discuter avec Alice. Je l'avais toujours apprécié. C'était même devenu une amie, la meilleure après Maggie.

_Erik ? T'es tombé du lit c matin ?

_Ouais. Dis-je.

Mince j'avais oublié qu'Erik était un traînard qui se réveille le plus tard possible. On descendit prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je m'installais en face de Franck et Alice de telle sorte que je puisse voir la table des Serdaigle. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se joignirent a nous. Erik s'installa avec Maggie quelque minute après. Erik avait l'air de bien se débrouiller et Maggie n'y voyait que du feu. Je me sentais un peu en déçu qu'elle n'ait pas tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas moi.

Je replongeais ma tête dans mon assiette.

_Ohoh dis donc il perd pas de temps celui là. Il passe à l'attaque dès le premier jour. Dit James.

Je relève la tête pour voir de quoi il parle. Il me désigne la table des Serdaigles. Je vois qu'Ethan s'est installé à côté d'Erik. Mon frère n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'attention que lui porte Ethan.

_Tu vas rien faire ? Me demande Sirius d'une voix amusé.

_Non, pourquoi ?

Franck s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

_Attend tu déconnes ? Depuis quand tu laisses un type s'approcher de ta sœur ? D'habitude tu fais fuir tout ceux qui s'approchent d'elle de trop près.

_Pardon ?! Alors c'est pour sa que j'ai jamais de mec ! M'exclamais-je avant de me taire brusquement.

_Erik t'es sur que ça va ? T'es bizarre depuis la rentrée.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'aucun garçon ne semblait intéressé par moi. J'allais vraiment tuer Erik. Je reporte mon attention sur mon jumeau. Il a vraiment l'air de s'énerver.

_Oula on dirait que t sœur n'apprécie pas de ce faire draguer par ce mec. Elle a fini par comprendre que c'était un abruti. Me dit Franck.

Je me tais pour éviter de faire une bourde. Ethan est un chouette garçon. Il ne me draguait pas. Bon c'est vrai que parfois il était un peu lourd à toujours vouloir me toucher mais ça reste juste un ami.

Je sentis quelqu'un me donner un coup de coude.

_Regarde tu vas rater le spectacle. M dit Sirius avec un air malicieux.

Erik vient de se lever, furieux et commence à partir. Ethan tente de le retenir en lui prenant le bras et en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Erik se retourne et lui dit quelque chose. Il essaye de partir mais Ethan refuse toujours de le lâcher. Finalement Erik lui donne un coup d poing.

_Non mais tu vas arrêter de me coller ! Pauvre mec ! T'es vraiment débile si t'arrives pas a voir que j'ai pas envie de te parler !

Il s'en va en courant presque.

_Franchement ta sœur c'est une vraie furie quand elle s'y met. J'aurai jamais cru qu'elle était aussi violente mais ça me plait. Me dit Sirius en m'adressant un drôle de regard.

Je grommelle quelque mot et me renfonce dans mon assiette. Non mais quel crétin. Comment est ce que je vais pouvoir expliquer ça ? En plus tout le monde va me prendre pour une dingue.

Je finis de manger et vais chercher mes affaires. On commence par un cours de Potion. Je m'installe à coté de Franck comme toujours. Enfin comme Erik le fait toujours. Je commence a réaliser la potion demander quand un bruit d'explosion retenti. Tout le monde se tourne pour voir ce qui se passe.

Erik a fait exploser son chaudron.

_Mademoiselle King est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? D'habitude cette potion ne vous aurait posé aucun problème. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirer vingt point et de vous mettre un T.

Je retiens un cri. Un T non mais c'est pas vrai, je vais mourir. Un T non mais comment je vais pouvoir rattraper une note pareille. Tout le monde dévisage Erik. Surtout Maggie. Elle a l'air inquiète. Erik me regarde avec une mine pitoyable. Il articule silencieusement un désolé. Je le regarde avec toute la colère que je ressens envers lui.

Je me concentre sur ma potion. A la fin de l'heure le professeur me félicite pour mon excellent travail.

_Monsieur King je suis étonné par votre performance. Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à cela. Continuer comme ça vous êtes sur le bon chemin.

Je sors de la salle dépitée. Sirius passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

_C'est dingue toi qui réussi une potion et ta sœur qui loupe la sienne. On pourrait presque croire que vous avez changé de place.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

_Ba c'est juste que je me suis bien entraîné sur cette potion.

Il me sourit et parti rejoindre ses amis.

Deux semaines étaient passées. Une petite routine s'était installée. Je me levais tôt le matin pour me laver. Après j'allais prendre un petit déjeuner avec mes amis. Parce que oui les amis de mon frère étaient devenu mes amis. Ils sont attachants quand on les connaît bien. J'allais en cours avec Franck.

Après les cours Erik et moi nous allions à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs. Comme ça on pouvait faire les devoirs de l'autre. Il y avait bien eu des petits soucis. Comme la fois ou Erik était venu me trouvé parce qu'il était coincé dehors. Il avait râlé à propos des énigmes pour rentrer et finalement j'avais du l'accompagner et résoudre l'énigme pour lui.

Je l'observais a distance. Cet idiot avait tendance à regarder Maggie avec un air béat. D'ailleurs elle commençait à le trouver bizarre.

Je me levais pour prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude était vraiment agréable. Je sentis une douleur me tordre le ventre. Je me pliais en deux. Un liquide chaud s'écoula le long de mes cuisses. Merde c'était la semaine ou j'avais mes règles. Je me dirigeais vers la porte. J'avais besoin des serviettes qui était dans ma malle. J'arrivais à les prendre sans que personne ne me voie et à retourner m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'avais mal au ventre et je me sentais mal.

Le reste de la journée fut horrible. J'avais du mal a suivre les cours, je me sentais mal et j'avais le ventre en vrac. Je me montrais désagréable avec tout le monde. Mes amis pensèrent que j'avais mal dormi et ne m'en tinrent pas rigueur.

Erik vint me voir pendant l'après midi. Il se tenait les mains et les trituraient de manière nerveuse.

_Tia…

_Quoi encore ! Lui répliquais-je méchamment

_Euh, j'ai besoin d'un service. Il y a les entraînements de Quidditch qui vont commencer. Je voudrais que tu y participes à ma place.

_Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question.

_Oh allez tu joues aussi bien que moi. S'il te plait, c'est hyper important.

Il me fit une moue suppliante.

_Allez je t'en prie.

Je poussais une soupire. Il allait me devoir pas mal de service après ça.

_Bon d'accord mais tu m'en dois une.

_Merci t'es vraiment la meilleure.

_Je sais. Bougonnais-je.

A la fin de la journée je m'avachi dans mon lit une main sur le ventre et une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Une main se posa sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber dans deux puits gris orageux. Sirius me fit un sourire rassurant.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal.

_Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je hochais la tête. Il me sourit et alla fouiller dans sa malle. Il revint avec une potion transparente.

_Tiens c'est une potion anti-douleur.

Je pris la fiole et lui adressais un regard reconnaissant. Je bus le contenu d'une traite. La douleur s'atténua aussitôt. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement.

_Merci Sirius.

_De rien. Bon je vais prendre ma douche. Me dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Je le trouvais craquant comme ça. Il avait l'air timide et vulnérable. Mais soyons honnête. Sirius est tout sauf timide ou vulnérable. Il passe sont temps a flirter avec les filles De tant en temps il a une aventure d'un soir mais il ne s'implique jamais vraiment. Enfin d'après mon frère.

Je roulais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux. Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait noir. Je m'étais endormi sans m'en rendre compte. Je me levais en me frottant les yeux, je pris mon pyjama et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me changer. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder autour de moi.

Les lits des maraudeurs étaient vides. Il était peu être sorti à une fête. Ou alors il avait peu être un problème.

Je me changeais rapidement et m'installais de manière à pouvoir guetter leur retour.

Un bruit étouffé me réveilla. Je m'étais encore endormi. Il devait être très tard, ou très tôt. J'entendis un autre bruit suivit d'une exclamation.

_Aïe.

_Chut tu vas réveiller les autres.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Peter se jeter sur son lit et James s'affaler avec la grâce d'une baleine sur le sien. En quelque seconde ils dormaient tout les deux. Les ronflements sonores de James remplirent la chambre. Parce que oui James ronfle comme pas possible. Je sais ça casse carrément le mythe. Si ça venait à ce savoir son image en prendrait un coup.

Je regardais Sirius se déshabiller et enfiler son pyjama. Il m'aperçu.

_Erik, tu ne dors pas ? Chuchota-il.

_Non…je me suis réveillé et vous étiez plus là. Je me suis inquiété. Dis un peu gêner par ma réaction peu masculine.

Il eut un sourire fatigué.

_Tu peux dormir maintenant. On est rentré.

_D'accord, tu me diras ce que vous faisiez ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je m'installais confortablement. Une idée me vint a l'esprit avant qu je ne m'endorme. Où était Remus ?

Une semaine était passée depuis que j'avais surpris les maraudeurs en pleine sorti nocturne. J'avais leur avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait et aucun n'avait voulu me répondre. Ce qui fait qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre nous. Enfin surtout entre moi et Sirius puisque c'est a lui que j m'étais adressé. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir insisté mais que voulez vous je ne suis pas a Serdaigle pour rien. On déteste les énigmes et on adore tout savoir.

On était à notre dernier cours de la journée. Celui d'enchantement. J'étais un peu moins forte qu'Erik dans cette matière ce qui fait que le prof me passait des savons a tout les cours parce que je ne réussissais pas aussi bien qu'avant. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle.

_Monsieur King ! Concentré vous un peu ! Vous vous laisser allé en ce moment, prenez plutôt exemple sur votre sœur. Elle s'est grandement améliorer.

Je soupirais. J'en avais franchement marre de me faire passer pour mon frère. Au début je trouvais que c'était une idée marrante. Mais en faite c'est épuisant. J'avais du mal à respirer a cause du bandage qui me compressait la poitrine. J'ai du mal à marcher avec le tissu entre mes jambes. Heureusement que je n'ai plus mes règles sinon je me serais pendu.

La cloche sonna enfin. Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires. J'étais la première sortie. Je fis un signe de tête à Franck pour lui dire au revoir. Je devais me rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour les entraînements.

_Erik !

Je me retournais pour voir Potter venir dans ma direction. Ses amis le suivaient un peu plus loin.

_Tu vas à l'entraînement ?

_Ouais.

Il m'adressa un sourire et on se mit en route. Finalement j'aimais bien les entraînements de Quidditch. J'angoissais à l'idée de jouer devant toute l'école mais pour les entraînements ça allait. J'étais poursuiveuse comme mon jumeau. Et j'étais très doué. Au début tout le monde avait été étonné parce que j'avais changé de style de vol.

Erik a un style très acrobatique. Il aime tourbillonner et tout. Moi je me contente de foncer comme une flèche en évitant les obstacles. On arriva dans les vestiaires. Après s'être changer rapidement James me laissa. J'allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour mettre mon équipement. Quand je revins dans la salle principale Harris l'un des batteurs était la.

Il était en septième année et sa carrure était impressionnante. Mais pour le moment il semblait assez mal en point.

_Harris ça va ? T'es un peu vert. Demandais-je inquiète.

Je m'approchais pour poser ma main sur son épaule. Le pauvre était plié en deux et il avait vraiment l'air mal. Il se reprit et m'offrit un sourire tremblant.

_Ouais t'inquiète.

On partit tout les deux sur le terrain. Il pleuvait ce jour là et nous fûmes trempé en deux seconde. Je remarquais tout de suite que Remus, Peter et Sirius était dans les gradins et nous observaient. Sirius m'adressa un clin d'œil et leva le pouce en guise d'encouragement.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et enfourchais mon balai. Je passais l'heure suivant à virevolter dans tout les sens. Je marquais quatre buts. Notre gardien était bon, il arrêta la plupart des balles que nous lui lancions.

Une fois l'entraînement fini je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires pour récupérer mes affaires. Je préférais me doucher dans notre salle de bain. Je croisais les maraudeurs en chemin. Ils m'adressèrent des signes de tête mais ils attendirent James.

Je regagnais la chambre. Je me sentais fatigué, c'est pourquoi j pris une douche brûlante et allais me coucher.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, je sus d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais chaud, je transpirais et j'avais mal partout. Je fis un effort pour m'assoire. Mes colocataires étaient tous déjà lever et parti. Ils devaient être entrain de déjeuner. Je me souvenais vaguement de les avoir entendu sortir.

Je me levais pur aller prendre une bonne douche. J'eu du mal a atteindre la salle de bain. Toute mes articulations protestaient et je failli tomber plus d'une fois. En plus je voyais trouble et j'ai la désagréable impression qu le sol tanguait.

Quand je parvins à entrer dans la salle de bain, ce fut pour faire plus ample connaissance avec madame toilette. Je vomi tout ce que mon estomac contenait. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose vu que je n'avais pas dîné hier.

Je me sentais faible comme tout. Je mis une main sur mon front, il était brûlant. Génial j'avais de la fièvre et ma baguette me semblait vraiment trop loin pour que je tente un sort de guérison. Je tentais de me relever pour aller boire un peu d'au du robinet mais mes jambes me lâchèrent. Et pas que les jambes, puisque a peine affalé par terre je sombrais dans les brumes de l'évanouissement.

Je me réveillais en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler. J'entrouvris les yeux. Il était là, mon ange aux yeux gris et il prononçait mon nom. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si inquiet ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi Sirius prononcerais mon prénom avec inquiétude. Je devais être entrain de délirer à cause de la fièvre. Je refermais les yeux.

Je sentis quelque chose effleurer mon front. C'était frais et humide et ça faisait du bien. J'ouvris les yeux. Sirius était assit à côté de moi, une serviette à la main pour éponger mon front. Je le regardais un moment sans comprendre. Je n'avais pas rêvé ? Ou alors je délirais encore ?

_Oh tu es enfin réveillé.

Il se tourna pour prendre quelque chose sur la table de chevet. Il me tendit une fiole.

_Tiens bois ça. Ça va te guérir.

Je pris la fiole et vidait son contenu. Une grimace m'échappa.

_Ouais je sais le goût est horrible mais tu seras sur pied dans quelque heure. Dit-il. Au faite la salle de bain est par là.

Il m'indiqua une porte sur la droite. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il me disait ou était la salle de bain quand mon estomac rua violement. Je mis une main devant ma bouche et me levais précipitamment. Je courus presque jusqu'au toilette et vomi.

Je m'affalais contre le mur. Sirius vint me voir et me tendit une serviette pour m'essuyer la bouche.

_J'ai oublié de te prévenir que la potion avait ce genre d'effet. Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais bon c'est bien fait pour toi. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Quand je suis rentrée tu étais étendu par terre, sans connaissance.

Je lui adressais un regard de reproche.

_On est…ou ? Demandais-je en observant les alentours, pendant qu'il me reconduisait au lit.

Une chose est sur on n'était pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Sirius haussa les épaules.

_Je t'ai emmener dans une salle a part pour pouvoir te soigner. D'ailleurs maintenant que tu vas mieux tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu as pris la place de ton frère, Tia ?

Je me redressais d'un bond. Tia, il m'avait appelé Tia. Comment était-il au courant.

_Comment…

_Comment je sais que tu n'es pas Erik ? Facile quand tu étais évanoui tu as repris ton apparence normale.

Oups, j'avais été démasqué à cause d'une maladie. Génial Erik allait être fou de joie quand il l'apprendrait.

_Alors ?

_On a fait un pari avec Erik, comme quoi on ne serait pas capable de remplacer l'autre sans que nos amis s'en aperçoivent. Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais c'est idiot.

_C'est pas idiot c'est carrément débile.

Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus séparé que par quelque centimètre. Je restais immobile, prisonnière de ses yeux magnifiques. Pourtant il me regardait méchamment.

_Tu te rends compte que tu étais seule, entouré de garçon ? Et si l'un d'entre nous avait tenté quelque chose ? T'y as pensée.

_Personne n'aurait tenté quoique ce soit. La preuve ça fait un mois que je suis ici et aucun d'entre vous n'a compris que j'étais une fille.

_Moi je le savais ! Explosa-t-il.

_Pardon ?

_J'étais au courant depuis le début. Je savais pas pourquoi alors j'ai rien dit et j'ai attendu de voir ce que vous mijotiez tout les deux.

_Comment tu as su ? Demandais-je incrédule.

_Ta marque de naissance. Je l'ai remarqué dans les toilettes du train.

_Ma marque de naissance ?

Il me pris le bras droit et me l'agita sous le nez.

_Celle la. Tu sais la tache que tu as depuis ta naissance sur ton poignet droit et que ton frère n'a pas.

Je le regardais vraiment surprise. Il avait remarqué que je portais une tache de naissance. Même Maggie ne devait pas avoir fait attention a se petit détail.

_Comment tu savais que j'en avais une ?

_C'est sans importance. Tu vas arrêter ton pari maintenant ?

Je réfléchi quelque seconde. Est-ce que je pouvais continuer, et mentir à Erik. Après tout Sirius était au courant pour nous deux, donc ça annule tout non ?

_Non je vais continuer. Je ne vais pas donner à Erik le plaisir de gagner.

Il se renfrogna. Pendant un instant je crus qu'il allait me crier dessus. Il ouvrit même la bouche. Il la referma sans avoir rien dit. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

_Fait comme tu veux.

Deux heures plus tard je sortais pour rejoindre la salle commune. Sirius n'était pas revenu mais au moins il ne m'avait pas menti. La potion m'avait guérit rapidement. J'étais au troisième étage quand une voix m'interpella.

_Monsieur King.

Je me retournais. Personne. La potion provoquait peu être des hallucination auditive. Je repris mon chemin quand la voix m'appela de nouveau avec plus d'insistance. Je me retournais pour voir qui m'appelais. Il n'y avait toujours personne mais cette fois ci je distinguais un petit personnage dans un des tableaux qui me regardait avec exaspération.

Je m'approchais.

_Madame Mcgonagald veut vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement.

Je poussais un soupire et pris la direction du bureau de ma directrice. Je frappais, un entrer assez sec me parvins.

La directrice était installée à son bureau entrain de corriger des devoirs. Elle releva brièvement la tête a mon entrer.

_Asseyez vous monsieur King. Dit-elle en m'indiquant une chaise devant son bureau.

Je m'installais mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que je venais ici. En plus je n'avais jamais eu le droit à des sermons de la part du professeur de métamorphose. Mais elle était célèbre dans toute l'école pour être très strict. J'attendais en silence qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle fini de corriger sa copie et posa sa plume sur le cote.

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir monsieur King que cette école est très stricte concernant les absences en cours. Vous n'êtes pas venue en classe aujourd'hui. Avez-vous une explication à me fournir ? Demanda-t-elle en me fixant.

Pendant un instant je fus tenté de lui dire que j'avais été malade. Mais je me voyais mal lui expliquer que je n'avais aucune preuve, puisque je n'étais pas aller a l'infirmerie. Et qu'en plus c'était un de mes camarades qui m'avait donné une potion pour que j'aille mieux.

Je baissais la tête honteuse.

_Non madame.

_Bien dans ce cas vous serez en retenu pendant une semaine. Et je retire trente point à Gryffondor. Vous effectuerez votre retenu avec le professeur Vector, ce soir a 20h devant sa salle de classe. Vous pouvez y aller.

_Bien professeur.

Je sortais de la salle et me dirigeais vers la grande salle. Il était 19h et le repas était déjà servi. Je rejoignis Franck et Alice. Ils me demandèrent ou j'étais passé. Je leur dis que j'avais été malade et que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Pieu mensonge. Sirius ne m'adressa pas la parole durant toute la soirée. Une fois le repas finit je m'excusais auprès des autres et allais rejoindre le professeur Vector pour mon heure de colle. Il était 19h55 quand j'arrivais devant la salle de classe. Je m'adossais au mur. Sirius arriva peu de temps après.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je intrigué.

Il s'appuya au mur d'en face et me regarda intensément.

_A ton avis, j'ai loupé des cours pour m'occuper de toi. Du coup j'ai moi aussi des heures de retenues.

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire. En même temps tout dans son comportement disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Le professeur arriva. Il nous dit de nous installer et de sortir nos copies. La retenue aurait pour but de nous faire avancer dans nos devoirs. Ils partis s'enfermer dans son bureau en disant qu'il reviendrai nous chercher quand le moment serait venu.

Je commençais à m'attaquer à mon devoir de rune. Je n'aimais pas le silence qui régnait dans la salle. C'était trop calme. Je portais ma plume à mes lèvres et me mis à la mordiller nerveusement. Je tournais la tête pour voir ce que Sirius faisait. Il était entrain de gribouiller sur son parchemin.

_Sirius…

Il ne me répondis et fit comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je poussais un soupire.

_Ok continue à faire la gueule… Bon je m'excuse, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois si en colère contre moi mais je m'excuse, alors arrête de m'en vouloir.

Je le regardais avec espoir. Il finit par se tourner vers moi en soupirant.

_C'est pas que je suis en colère…bon d'accord je suis en colère. J'ai eu une peur monstre quand je t'ai vu évanoui. Mon premier réflexe, c'était de t'emmener a l'infirmerie mais après je me suis dit que tu ne voulais peu être pas que tout le monde sache que t'étais pas Erik. Alors je t'ai emmené autre part. Et je me suis occupé de toi. Mais tu ne te réveiller pas. J'ai passer toute la journée a angoisser comme un malade, en me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix ou pas. Et comment j'allais pouvoir me justifié face a Erik si jamais il t'arriver quelque chose.

J'allais m'assoire a coté de lui. Il s'était inquiété pour moi. Je ne pu dissimuler le sourire qui me vint aux lèvres.

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça, en souriant bêtement. T'es inconsciente. T'es entourer de plein de garçon qui pourrait te violer si l'envie leur venait et toi tu souris comme une idiote. Il ne te manquerait pas une case mini King ?

_M'appelle pas mini King ! Dis-je furieuse. Aucun garçon ne me violera, c'est pas leur genre, alors t'as pas a t'en faire. Et puis maintenant je sais que si j'ai un problème tu seras là pour me protéger.

Il me regarda en écarquillent les yeux. Je luis souris et me levais pour me retourner à ma place. Sirius me plaqua contre la table. Il me regardait fixement.

_Et qui te protègeras de moi mini King ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Oh par Merlin, c'était la situation la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vécu. D'un coté j'étais effrayer parce que Sirius me maintenait plaquer entre la table et lui. Et qu'il m'avait limite agressée. D'un autre coté j'étais excité par la situation. Son visage a quelque centimètre du mien. Et il était magnétique. Le seul mot qui me venait pour décrire l'impression que j'avais de lui en ce moment ce serait ''EROTIQUE''

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Bizarrement j'avais la gorge sèche et le cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite. Et je sentais mes joues chauffer. Génial à tous les coups j'étais rouge tomate.

_Qui te dit que je veux qu'on me protège de toi. Dis-je d'une voix un peu plus rauque que la normale.

Sirius eu un sourire vainqueur et se recula.

_Je le savais, tu redeviens toi-même quand tu perds tes moyens.

Je le regardais sans comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Puis je baissais la tête. Effectivement j'avais retrouvé mes formes habituelles. Mes muscles étaient plus ronds que ceux d'Erik. Et je ne parle même pas de mes fesses. J'avais du les modifié pour arriver a me faire passer pour mon jumeau.

Sirius posa ses mains sur mes hanches et les fit glisser jusqu'à l'arrière de mes cuisses.

_Pas de doute, ses formes là ne sont définitivement pas masculine. Dit-il avant de me soulever pour me poser sur la table.

J'étouffais un petit cri de surprise quand il s'empara de ma bouche. Je sentis quelque chose se contracter douloureusement en moi. Je me détendis et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains me caressaient les cuisses, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et il sourit tout en m'embrassant.

Il mit fin au baiser et se recula. Je poussais un petit cri plaintif qui le fit rire. Je le regardais, le souffle court, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait dire après ça.

Je n'avais aucune expérience en la matière. C'était mon premier baiser, parce que oui je me refusais à compter celui de Marlène. D'ailleurs j'avais largement préféré celui que Sirius venait de me donner.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

_Bien vous pouvez y aller. Nous dit le professeur Vector.

Je descendais de la table en sursautant. Je me tournais pour ranger mes affaires précipitamment. J'étais embarrassé, et je voyais que Sirius me lançais des coups d'oeils tout en me souriant.

Je sortis de la salle en courant. J'arrivais dans le dortoir avant Sirius et je fermais les rideaux pour pas que l'on me dérange. Personne ne vint me voir et je finis par m'endormir. Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain matin, bien décidé a évité Sirius et même tout les garçons.

J'avais pris conscience qu'effectivement si l'un d'entre eux décidais de s'en prendre a moi, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose. Je n'avais pas été capable de repousser Sirius hier. Je pris ma douche le plus vite possible et m'habillais. Je suis sorti de la chambre pour aller dans la grande salle.

J'étais complètement chamboulé. Si seulement je pouvais parler à Maggie. Ma meilleure amie était toujours de bon conseil et la j'avais besoin qu'elle me dise comment me comporter face à Sirius. Il m'avait embrassé, moi. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ou pas ?

Je pris mon petit déjeuner rapidement. Mes camarades de dortoir arrivèrent quand je venais juste de finir de manger. Je m'esquivais promptement. Pas assez puisque je sentais le regard de Sirius poser sur moi. C'était comme si il me brûlait le dos.

Nous étions en plein cours d'enchantement quand je reçu un papier volant. Je regardais avec attention le petit oiseau se poser gracieusement devant moi. Je le dépliais.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter toute la journée. Je te réserve une petite surprise ce soir. S »

Je froissais le papier et regardais dans la direction de Sirius. Il me souriait. Je tournais la tête et me concentrait sur le cours. J'avais le cœur qui battait vite.

En milieu d'après midi mon frère vint me voir. Il semblait chamboulé.

_Tu peux venir j'ai un truc a te dire. Me demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je le suivis jusqu'à un couloir désert. Il se tortilla nerveusement sous mon regard.

_S'il te plait, promet moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas.

_Erik, je ne vais rien te promettre. Je te connais si tu commences comme ça c'est que forcément j'aurai de bonne raison de m'énerver alors tu accouches parce que sinon je vais encore plus m'énerver.

_Bon d'accord…j'ai embrassé Maggie.

_Tu as quoi ! Demandais-je abasourdi.

_Je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Elle me plait depuis longtemps et j'ai craqué.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

_Ok, donc sa veut dire que j'ai gagné le pari.

_En faite…elle ne sait pas qu'on a échangé de place. Elle pense que c'est toi qui l'as embrassé et que tu es lesbienne.

_Pardon !

_Je suis désolé, mais depuis qu'on a échangé nos places, elle est toujours à me sourire à me prendre le bras ou à me faire des câlins. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je serrais les dents de rage.

_Et c'est pas tout, elle m'en a mis une et maintenant elle me fuit. Enfin elle te fuit.

_Ok, tu viens avec moi. Dis-je d'une voix contenu.

Je commençais à partir. Erik me rattrapa.

_Tia qu'est ce que tu vas faire.

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je vais réparer la bourde monstrueuse que tu viens de faire avant qu'elle ne me coûte ma meilleure amie. Maintenant tu te tais et tu me suis.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent sur notre passage. Il faut dire qu'avec moi faisant de grande fouler rageuse, le visage fermer et Erik qui trottinait pour pouvoir me suivre, avec une expression coupable on attirait l'attention.

Je finis pas trouver Maggie dans le parc du château. Elle était assise sur un banc, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et une expression malheureuse sur ses traits délicats. Ma meilleure amie était une petite blonde, aux yeux marron qui avait un sourire très doux. Elle était gentille, et dynamique. Et je faillais tuer mon frère pour avoir mis une telle expression sur son visage.

Elle sursauta en nous voyant arriver. Elle se leva et commença à partir dans la direction opposée.

_Maggie, attend laisse moi t'expliqué. Tenta piteusement mon jumeau.

_Y a rien a expliquer, laisse moi tranquille. T'es sensé être ma meilleure amie, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça. Cria-t-elle.

_MAGGIE ! Tu vas arrêter de t'enfuir c'est clair ! Criais-je.

Elle s'arrêta étonner par le ton que je venais d'employer.

_Bon, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

_Maggie, je ne t'ai pas embrassé.

_Merci ça je sais, le problème c'est que ta sœur l'a fait.

_Non, en faite la personne qui t'as embrassé c'est Erik. On a fait un pari stupide lui et moi. Du coup depuis le début de l'année, il a pris ma place et moi la sienne.

Je repris ma forme normale. Elle étouffa un hoquet.

_Tu vois c'est moi. Tu me connais, combien de foi on a fantasmer sur les garçons. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne t'embrasserais.

_alors si toi t'es Tia, ça veut dire que…

_Oui c'est Erik qui était avec toi. C'est lui qui t'a embrassé. Cette espèce de crétin craque pour toi depuis longtemps et il n'a pas pu se retenir de se jeter sur toi.

_Toi tu vas avoir des choses a me raconter. Me dit-elle.

_Ok, en attendant, je vous laisse. Vous devez avoir pas mal de chose à faire.

Je me tournais vers mon frère.

_On peut dire que j'ai gagné.

_Ok.

Je les laissais tout les deux. Je remontais dans mon dortoir pour aller récupérer la potion que me ferais repousser les cheveux. Je m'enfermais dans la douche et me savonnais copieusement le crâne avec la potion. En faisant attention à ne pas en mettre partout. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec des poils gigantesques.

Quand j'enlevais la serviette autour de mes cheveux, ils avaient retrouvé leur longueur normale. Je passais une main dans mes boucles, savourant le contact soyeux. Ce que ça m'avait manqué.

Je ramassais toutes mes affaires. Je les rétrécirent et la mit dans ma poche. Plusieurs élèves me regardèrent bizarrement quand ils me virent descendre du dortoir des garçons.

_Passer perdre des affaires de mon frère. Dis-je en guise d'explication.

Ils retournèrent à leur devoir. Je me réinstallais dans ma chambre. Le dortoir et l'ambiance qui y régnait m'avaient manqué. C'était beaucoup plus tranquille que celui de Gryffondor. Tous les élèves étaient studieux et travaillaient d'abord avant de faire autre chose. Et on essayait de déranger les autre le moins possible.

Je suis ressorti une heure plus tard. Pour tombé nez à nez avec Maggie et mon frère main dans la main. Les effets du polynectar s'étaient dissipés. Maggie et lui était rose et semblait embarrassé.

_Tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant ses affaires. Au et au faite tu as une heure de retenue ce soir avec le professeur Vector a 20h. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Il voulu protester.

_N'oublie pas que tu me doit plusieurs faveur.

Il referma la bouche et grommela quelque chose. J'allais à la bibliothèque pour étudier. J'avançais dans mes devoirs puis je rangeais mes affaires et j'allais dans la grande salle pour manger.

Pendant le repas je racontais tout à Maggie.

_Non, il t'a embrassé ! Comment tu as réagi ?

_J'ai rien fait et je suis parti le plus vite possible.

_Tu te rend compte que toutes les filles de Poudlard vont t'envier. Bon sang Sirius Black quoi ?

_Arrête si ça ce trouve ça ne veut rien dire.

_Je ne pense pas. Tu as dit que ton frère faisait fuir tous les garçons qui s'approchaient de toi. Et en plus il te drague depuis longtemps.

_Mouais. Dis-je peux convaincue. Alors avec mon frère ? Demandais-je d'un ton entendu.

Maggie prit une jolie teinte rose. Elle s'intéressa à son assiette.

_ C'est comme un rêve. Il me plaisait depuis longtemps mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il se fichait de moi. Par contre il m'a vraiment fait peur. J'ai cru que c'était toi qui m'embrassais.

Je fis la grimace.

_Maggie je t'adore mais tu ne m'attires pas du tout.

_Tant mieux.

Nous sommes partie dans notre dortoir. Nous discutions de tout et de rien quand elle regarda l'horloge.

_Dit tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi. Erik voulait que je vienne l'attendre après sa retenue. Mais je n'ose pas y aller seule.

Je soupirais. Je lui devais bien ça vu que je lui avais menti pendant un mois.

_Bon d'accord, allez vient.

Nous avons marché le long des couloirs. Nous nous sommes arrêté devant la salle. La porte s'ouvrit sur mon frère qui semblait d'une humeur de chien. Sirius le suivait et il avait une grosse marque violacée sur la joue. Lui aussi semblait mécontent. Il m'adressa un regard noir et parti.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demandais-je.

Mon frère me foudroya du regard.

_Depuis quand tu fricotes avec Sirius ?

_Euh ?

_Ce gars, il m'a sauté dessus pour m'embrasser.

_Non !

_Si, il pensé que j'étais toi ! Depuis quand est-il au courant ?!

_Depuis le début. Mais comme il savait aussi pour toi ça ne compte pas.

Mon frère me regarda vraiment en colère.

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est à ce pari débile que je pense ? Dit-il furieux.

Il s'en alla. Je regardais Maggie perplexe. Elle aussi semblait surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

_Je vais voir ce qu'il a. Me proposa mon amie.

_Hum.

Elle partie a la poursuite de mon frère.

Je dormi mal cette nuit la. Lorsque je me réveillais, il était tôt. Je pris une douche chaude et m'habillait. J'eu une impulsion subite. J'ai pris la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je donnais le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Elle me regarda méchamment mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle m'ouvrit la porte. Je pris la direction du dortoir des garçons. Je vis mon frère assis sur un canapé. Il se leva la bouche ouverte mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler. Je me dirigeais vers le dortoir que j'avais occupé.

James et Remus me regardèrent étonné.

_Est ce que Sirius est là ? Demandais-je.

James m'indiqua la salle de bain. Il avait l'air circonspect. Je leur fis signe de s'en aller. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

_Oh Erik tu voulais aller dans la chambre ? Entendis-je Remus dire.

Je m'installais sur le lit d'Erik. J'entendais le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Non Tia, n'imagine pas Sirius sous la douche. Nue. Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta. Sirius sorti de la salle de bain. Sa chemise était a moitié déboutonnée.

Il se tourna pour me regarder.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-il grognon.

_Je voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et mon frère.

_Ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais reprit ta place. J'ai failli embrasser ton frangin. Voila ce qui c'est passé.

_Je sais Erik me l'a dit mais pourquoi tu voulais m'embrasser.

Il se tourna pour me fusiller du regard.

_Pourquoi je voulais t'embrasser ? Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé Tia ? Et pourquoi je sais que tu as une marque de naissance ? Pourquoi j'ai pris soin de toi pendant que tu étais malade ?

Je le regardais interdite.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il prit ses livres et s'en alla. Je restais quelque temps immobile. Puis je me levais et allais manger. Maggie m'assailli dès que je m'installais a coté d'elle.

_J'ai parler a ton frère. Apparemment, ils se sont battu parce qu'Erik ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de toi.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il m'approche ?

_Je ne sais pas il a refusé de me le dire. Allez viens, sinon on va être en retard pour le cours de potion.

Je m'installais à coté de Maggie. Nous devions faire une potion calmante.

_Miss King je vois que vous avez repris du poil de la bête. Votre potion est excellente. Vingt point en plus pour Serdaigle. Par conte monsieur King votre potion est médiocre. Je retire cinq point à Gryffondor.

La sonnerie retentit. Je sortais de la salle. Je voyais Sirius devant moi. Il parlait avec James. J'accélérais le pas, lui prit le bras et l'entraînait à part.

_Hé mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit-il en me dévisageant.

_Pourquoi tu as promis à mon frère que tu ne m'approcherais plus ?

Il ne dit rien.

_C'est parce qu'il t'as frappé ? C'est lui qui t'a fait cette marque ? Demandais-je en tendant la main vers sa joue.

Il intercepta mes doigts avant que je ne le touche.

_Arrête. Dit-il.

Il fit mine de s'en aller. Je le retins.

_Pourquoi est ce que tu sais que j'ai une tache de naissance ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds.

_Pourquoi est ce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? Dis je avant de le l'embrasser.

Il referma ses bras autour de ma taille. On se sépara à bout de souffle. Il posa son front contre le mien.

_Tu vas me rendre fou.

_Ah bon ? Demandais-je innocemment.

_Ton frère va me tuer. Déjà qu'il m'avais à l'œil depuis un ans parce que je lui ais dit que tu me plaisais. Il était furieux quand il a su que je t'avais embrassé. Et j'ai du lui promettre que je ne t'approcherais plus.

_Oui mais c'est moi qui suis venu. Et puis on s'en fou de ce que mon frère veut, il m'empêche d'avoir un petit ami depuis longtemps. En plus il me doit encore un service.

_Ok alors je compte sur toi qu'on sort ensemble.

_Pas de soucis. Dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.


End file.
